Their Alphabet
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: LeoRaph whole alphabet!,...and then some. Includes LeoRaph from Prime, 87, 03, 07, 12, SAINW, and even Super Turtles! Enjoy, and Love!
1. A

**2007 movie verse**

 _ **aspectabund**_ _(adj.)_

 _letting or being able to let expressive emotions show easily through one's face._

…

Leo's gaze dropped down to the floor and stared at the shadow casted upon the floor. He silently watched as the shadow's hands clenched and unclenched as if wanting to say something but verbally incapable to. Leo's eye casted downward even more until he was staring at his own shadow which stood proud and unmovable as if it could say whatever it want, but choose not to. But this wasn't about Leo's shadow but the one before him, Raph's. It's now was probably about one o'clock in the morning but for Raph he would stay up forever until Raph was ready to tell him whatever he wanted.

"Leo….I...um?...uh" Raph muttered under his breath and slapped his breath. Lord knows how long his being practicing in front his mirror and reciting to himself and here he is in front of his brother and nothing to say. _What an idiot!_ Raph mentally kicked himself as he saw Leo's gazed slowly climb back to him.

"Raph, no. It's fine" Leo smiled gently and Raph just groaned loudly.

"No, no. It's not. I'm sorry, I woke you up this early" Raph apologized as he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"No, Raph. It's ok, I usually get up around this hour, and meditate for a while anyway." Raph easily saw through the lie and frowned at Leo.

"No, you don't " Raph signed Leo gave a soft smile and shook his head.

"No, I don't" Leo nodded in agreeance Raph dropped head in his hands.

"You ok?" Leo asked leaning forward so that his shell wasn't on his bedroom door anymore. Raph's head was still buried in his hands shook his head 'no'.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Leo asked as he now stood not leaning on his door for support but his own two legs. Raph shook his head 'yes'. Leo was quiet for a second before he was suddenly pulled in by two thick warm arms into a warm chest. Leo tensed at the quick motion, but then relaxed when Raph wrapped both of his arms around him and pulled him close, burying his face in the crook of Leo's neck. Leo silently wrapped his arm back around Raph and brought both of them closer together.

"You know I forgave you right there no need for this" Leo whispered softly Raph only squeezed Leo tightly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know but this...this is something different" Raph whispered back softly Leo signed.

"Is it a bad different?or a good different?" Leo asked shuddering a bit when he felt Raph's breathe against his neck.

"It depends on your answer" Raph replied back, as he slowly let go of Leo. Leo reluctantly let go of Raph so that they both could face each other.

"Well, you gotta tell me or I'll never know" Leo smile brightly but then it soon dropped when he saw Raph physically tense and his eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I do don't I?" Raph whispered mostly to himself as he dropped his head. Leo watched Raph silently, watched as he was visibly tense and scared. Like a child caught with his hands in a cookie jar. Leo silently and skillfully moved close to Raph closing the distance, between them so that only a very thin sheet of paper could fit between them. Lifting his left hand and resting it on Raph's cheek it brought warming comfort to the both of them. Surprisingly Raph had leaned into Leo's touch and then and only then did Raph pick up his head, both of his eyes were closed. Then Leo raised his other hand and rested it upon Raph's other cheek, briefly Raphs eyelids twitched but remain closed. Leo's thumb played softly over Raph's cheeks, encouraging him to meet Leo's gaze. Raph's let a breathe passed his lips as he let his eyelids slowly open. When Raph finally met Leo's gaze, Leo eyes widen when he saw something in them he's never seen before. Fear, uncertainty, guilt, anger, worriedness, and self hatred all swam in Raph's eyes but that not all that swam there. Passion, trust, respect, happiness, eagerness ,and love. Leo softly smile and slowly dragged his hand downwards to rest on Raph's neck, and silently he pulled Raph against him. Leo understood why Raph could speak and tell him what was the matter. This feeling isn't normal for any of them but it doesn't mean they do feel it. Raph let Leo pull him in and buried his face in the crook of Leo's neck, taking in the much needed scent of Leonardo. When Raph was fully against Leo's plastron Leo moved his hand so that they wrapped around his neck and Raph's head buried in his neck. Leo lost track of how long they were like this, but the sudden movement of Raph leaning forward and grabbed Leo underneath his thigh and lifted him up, so he could get between his legs, and pressed him against his room door. Then Raph shifted so he could rest his forehead under Leo's chin, Leo's arms still around his neck. Raph moved his arms so that one can wrap around Leo's whole waist and the other still under Leo, supporting him whole.

"I don't know what to do" Raph whispered quietly shook his head as if trying to bury his head deeper in Leo's chest. Leo pulled Raph's head closer to his chest, and softly kissed the top of his head.

"What do you want to do?" Leo asked as he moved his head so that his cheek was touching the side of Raph's face. Raph pulled back and stared at Leo.

"Watch to see what happens" Raph admitted leaning forward

"What if you don't like what happens" Leo asked leaning in closer to him too.

"Well, that's when the fun begins" Raph said back as his lips gently met Leo's


	2. B

**2003 verse**

 _ **baby**_ _(n.)_

 _a very young child, especially one newly or recently born._

...

"I'm pregnant!" April happily shout, and clapped happily while jumping up, and down. Casey smile brightly, and stood next to her with his arm still around her now still tiny waist. Mikey smiled brightly too and swallowed his last piece of pizza before zooming over to April. Don tighten the last screw in his machine before he set the screwdriver down and turn to face the couple. Leo tensed in the chair and silently gripped his cup of water tightly. Raph was leaning on the kitchen counter arm crossed over his plastron, silently watching Leo out the corner of his eyes. Perfect just what they needed.

"That's totally cool April, Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Mikey asked he raised his hand and rubbed it across April flat belly. April smile and shrugged, as Casey chuckled lightly.

"We don't know, yet it's too small" April announced aloud. Don laughed and left his machine to walk you to April. Leo squeezed his glass cup tighter and began biting his lip hard.

"I'm pretty sure I could build something to let us see the baby even if it is this small" Don notified as he bent down and touch her belly. Having both Mikey and Don rubbing April flat, and smooth belly made April blush. Leo eyes hardened, hand tighten. Only add a tiny bit a pressure then the glass shoul-

"Y-you guys it only a baby nothing special" everyone eyes snapped to Leo when they heard glass breaking and falling to the floor. Leo met April's eyes, his eyes holding anger, frustration, and jealousy while April's held worry, hurt and a tiny hint of fear. Leo immediate broke the gaze and looked down at his bloody hand covered in tiny pieces of glass. Water and blood mixed together and fell on the floor coloring the pure white tilt a watery blood color. April was the first to react by walking straight to Leo and reaching out for his hand. Raph turned his head to face Leo as April walked towards him, noting how Leo tensed but only for a quick second. Everyone else grew tense too when April's soft feminine hand had almost touch Le's.

"Here let m-" April started but got rudely interrupted

"I'm fine" Leo said yanking his hand back from April's upcoming touch. April winced at the harsh words and curled into herself wrapped her arms around herself, dropping her head. Leo signed and held his wounded hand in his good hand, walked right by April and out the door without so much as giving her a glance. Casey was right by her side in a second softly rubbing her shoulders.

"What the hell was that about?" Casey asked as April looked down on the floor at the bloody water and broken glass.

"Um...well, lately Leo's been kinda...off" Don sighed as he stood up and dusted his knee off. Mikey sighed, stood up too and moved to the couch. Raph uncrossed his arms and set them on the computer leaning majorly on them instead on his shell.

"What do you mean?" April asked picking up her head lightly. Don rubbed the back of his head as he heading toward his machine. He was unsure of how to put it but Raph knew better.

"He's been wanting a baby" Raph cut in looking at them from the corner of his eye his head still facing where Leo had been a few secound ago. April was taken back for a few seconds.

"Wha?"

"Yeah, he's been like this for awhile now" Mikey said as he searched for the remote hidden in the couch. April's eyes dropped and so did her head, if she knew she would've waited to tell them maybe until it was to obvious, but having baby fever was horrible for her and she couldn't imagine it for Leo. Guilt started to rise in her chest, how could she not see this? this must have been horrible for you not to a have a baby and your best friend just comes up and announces that she's pregnant!

"I'm sorry guys" April apologized "If I knew I would've waited to tell you guys" Mikey and Don waved the apology off, while Raph sighed and whispered that is was fine.

"How long is Leo usually gone?" Casey asked looking back as Mikey now had the remote and was flipping through the channels.

"Usually more than half the day" Mikey shrugged April felt the guilt rise to the Max. She was a horrible friend, and Leo hated her now.

"I'll go talk to him" Raphael said as he pushed of the counter and walked right up to April, but before he past her he put his hand on her small shoulder.

"It's ok April You didn't do anything wrong" April looked up and met Raph's gaze full with understanding and love. "And i'm happy you're having a baby" _even if Leo wasn't._ Raph moved his hand away from April and started walking forward before April reach out and pulled him back.

"Can I talk to him?" April asked her voice full of determination. Raph winced and shrugged rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know Ape" Casey said April stood up and grabbed Raph's by his shoulders.

"Please Raphael" April begged eyes quick to be filled with desperation. Raph sighed and shook his head.

"He usually goes to the park, there's always kids littered over there" Raph signed. April smiled and hugged Raph tight before she charged for the door. Leaving Casey behind and confused.

"What should we do now?" Casey asked Raph signed and set a hand on one of his hips, and eyed Casey.

"You guys should stay here" Raph said as he moved and headed towards the door.

 **...**

"Do you like puppies?" Leonardo smiled brightly and laughed lightly at the question. The little girl now buried her hands in the sand and plopped it on top of her tiny pile of sand.

"Not really, I never really had good times with puppies or dogs" Leonardo admitted smiling brightly the little girl laugh

"Puppies are cute! you should give them another try! unless it tried to bite you didn't it?" the little girl tried to persuade Leo then asked about his bandaged hand. Leo smiled again and shook his head wrapping his good hand over his bruised one.

"I don't think that's gonna work out, Miss Stephanie. Me and dogs don't go well and no i accidentally cut myself and wrapped it before it could bleed all over the place" Leo said as he handed her the bucket of sand. Stephanie grabbed the bucket and flipped it over so that a castle came out smiling Stephanie dug in the sand and pulled out a leaf.

"But puppies are nice and sweet you shouldn't be afraid of them don't be a fraidy cat!" Stephanie teased and stuck out her tongue.

"Stephanie" a warning tone echoed from behind Stephanie. Stephanie turned around and smile

"Sorry mommy" Stephanie apologize her mother eyed her warning before going back to reading the magazine throwing up glance at them every so often. Leo was glad for the company even thought it was a little late he was glad to be able to play with the kids.

"Stephanie, we have to go honey" Stephanie's mother called out to her. Stephanie turned around and shook her head, then turned back to Leo and reached for her tiny pink purse.

"I have to go now " Stephanie said sadly as she stood up and began to walk to her mother. Leo waved bye and sat there watching her walk away. Until Stephanie stop suddenly then ran to Leonardo and hugged him before she ran up to her mother.

"Bye friend!" Stephanie waved and ran grabbing her moths hands and began dragging her down the park's path. Leo laughed softly and stood up and patted the sand off his legs. He was thankful that he was able to grab his coat and run out to the park. Leo signed and turned around and took a step.

 _Squeak!_ Leo froze and looked down at his foot. A stuffed bunny with a squeaky ball in it's chest. Leo picked up the bunny and lightly dusted it off before holding it to his chest. Why couldn't they have kids? Leo would've love to have some. Playing around the house, being places they weren't suppose to be, crying at ungodly hours. Leo knew everything that came with a baby and children and for most people it was a turnoff but for him he craved it. He wanted to take care of kids, be there when they have nightmares, laugh when they laugh, be there when they think they can't handle it. Push them and make them better that they can ever imagine.

"Leonardo?" Leo curled into himself guilt finally setting in his chest. He never meant to act like that but he was wanting a baby and here comes April saying that she's pregnant and it's no big deal! at least she could have children. They...they couldn't

"Leonardo there you are" April smiled as she ran up to him and leaned forward setting her hands on her knees. Breaths coming out as short puffs in front of her mouth. Leo had his back to her, he couldn't face her, no, not yet.

"Come on, it's cold. Everyone's waiting for you" April laughed lightly and stood straight up. Leo looked out the corner of his eyes and eyed April's stomach.

"No, thanks. I think i'll stay out a little more" Leo said voice hardening April pouted completely ignoring Leo's voice.

"Come on Leo, let's go home" April shouted. as she stomped one of her foots down. Leo flinched but otherwise didn't move.

"Leo please?" April now begged a sweet smile played upon her lips.

"I said i'm fine" Leo whispered burying his face in the sand bunny. April sweet smile drooped, had she hurt Leo more than she expected?

"Leo, i'm sorry" April apologized Leo visibly shuddered at the words.

"For what?" Leo asked April ran her hand through her hair.

"For telling you about the baby. I shouldve waited, and watched to see how you would take this. I so sorry for"

"For making me feel completely useless when it comes to this?" Leo suddenly added surprising April.

"What? Leo n-" April whispered, but Leo wasn't having it.

"For making me feel something I wanted to forget a long time ago?" Leo shouted tears building in the corner or his eyes. "For making crave what I couldn't get, all with in a matter of seconds?!" Leo shut his eyes tightly as he felt the tears run down his face. April silently let hers down too. "God, April I..I was fine until you had to say that 'it' was nothing! April there are so many people who want what you have, and here you are saying as if you barely tried while others will give everything to have...to have what you have" Leo opened his eyes and let the tears flow down. "April, I want what you have so bad" Leo laughed dry and bitterly. April clenched and unclenched her hands. "Why can't I have what you have?" Leo asked total desperation in his voice. "Apri-" Leo sentence was cut of when April suddenly collided with Leo's body. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Leo" April whispered burying her face in the crook of Leo's neck. Leo rested his forehead on April's free shoulder, and both let the tears flow.

"I want a baby, to hold and kiss, to take care of, to love him, and for him to love me" Leo continued crying softly. April held him tighter.

"You can have this baby" Leo froze and immediately pulled back staring at April who still had tears falling from her eyes.

"April wha-?"

"You can have this baby, it wasn't right of me to just spring up on you, and so you can have him" Leo froze and stared at April not believing his ears, he could have this baby!...no...something didn't feel right with him if he took this baby.

"Leo, you can have this baby, and hold him, and kiss him. Do everything you want to" April smiled gently as she began rubbing up and down the side of Leo's arms.

"April, I can't " Leo whispered his voice now broken. April shook her head.

"No, no you can have him and-"

"April, no. I can't he's yours. You take care of him for me, promise you'll take care of him" Leo smiled and hugged April.

"I promise, Leo, but only of you promise me, you'll be ok" April whispered some tears still falling free. Leo smiled and shook his head.

"I'll try"

"Come on, let's head home"

"Actually, I think i'll stay for a little while longer. You can go, i'll be fine" Leo smiled and kissed the back of her hand. April smiled and kissed Leo's cheek before turning around and running down the path. Leo stood and watched her run all the way forward hime. When she was outta sight Leo turned and walked to the playground and sat on the swing and kick lightly. He couldn't take no one else baby. he didn't have the heart too.

"Where is he?" Raph asked straight forward when April ran into him after doing her tiny little jog to him. April smiled and pointed behind her.

"At the park" April said breathlessly Raph noded and ran straight for the park where Leo was currently in despair. Leo was silently swinging on the swings when Raph had finally made it to the park. Raph stopped and took a breathe as Leo looked up and at him.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked as Raph walked and stood right by Leo's side.

"Comforting my husband, you?" Raph said breathlessly Leo signed and stared at the bunny still in his hands. Raph stared down at the bunny out the corner of his eye.

"You really want a baby don't you?" Raph whispered Leo clung to the bunny and shook his head 'yes'. "You know that's impossible"

"Yeah, but I still can't stop hoping" Leo whispered as his grip on the bunny softened.

"You should stop, you're hurting yourself" Raph said as he moved to stand infront Leo

"I know" Leo dropped his head

"Then stop" Raph whispered as he moved one of his hand to cup Leo's chin and force him to look up.

"I can't" Leo said the word feeling foreign on his tongue

"Why not?" Raph grumbled and he let go of Le's chin and set it on his cheek

"I...want...one" Leo answered leaning into the hands warmth

"You don't need one" Raph said as he leaned closer to Leo

"I know...but" Raph shifted his hand so that his thumb would brush over Leo's lips and stay over his lips preventing him from talking. Raph leaned forward and pecked Leo's covered lips.

"But nothing, Leo a baby is a lot to care for, and take care of, and if you magically forgot. We are ninja turtles not the number one recommendations for parents" Raph explained bringing his other hand to rest on Leo's other cheek both thumbs softly playing over Leo's lips. Leo pouted and slowly let go of the bunny to put his hands on top of Raph's. The bunny landed with a soft poof on the sandy ground.

"I love you" Leo whispered his eyes on Raph's as tears built up in Leo's eyes again.

"I love you too" raph whispered and pulled Leo's face up and onto his face so that they could kiss and hold each other as Leo silently let the tears flow from his eyes.

 **More shall be comin… this crap was 6 pages long. Better be happy, and i could just pretty much picture any Leo wanting a baby especially if his brother start to grow older and not need him as much as they use to. So yeah and then there's raph right there to comfort him in a second!**


	3. C

**2007 movie verse**

 _ **Clinomania**_ _(n.)_

 _excessive desire to stay in bed._

…

inhaule.

exhaule.

inhaule

exhaule.

Raph's eyes silently watched as Leo's chest rose and dropped, inhale and exhale. Raph had no idea how long he's been up, but he's guaranteed that he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. Raph sighed heavily, and turned so that he laid on his back and looked at the clock on the night stand. 11:05 pm, it read in big red letters, announcing how early it is and how late it's been since they went to bed. Raph tensed a little when he felt Leo shift beside him then relax when Leo had moved closer to him curled in his side. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw how relax Leo looked draped on his side smiling Raph moved so that he was facing Leo. Raph then wrapped both of his arms completely around Leo and pulled him close burying his face in Leo's neck and giving it tiny kisses. Leo stirred and groan but otherwise didn't wake up, that was until a long hot thick tongue danced around his neck was when Leo decide to speak.

"No Raph" Leo groaned as he tried to get out of Raphs strong hold. but Raph just smirked against Leo's skin and kept kissing him.

"No Raph…..n...no sex tonight" Leo moaned as Raph struck a sensitive area on his neck. Raph laughed and pulled Leo closer so that his body perfectly pair up with his brothers. Giving Leo's neck one last kiss he buried his face in his brother's neck taking in the sweet sweet scent of Leonardo.

"Fine ok then" Raph laughed lightly as Leo pouted sleepily, and then moved his hands so that they both rested on Raph's shoulders. Raph had to be honest he loved nights like these….

 **This was supposed to be a one-shot, but i saw an opportunity and took it. Suppose to be short to srry!**


	4. D

**Prime verse**

 _ **damsel in distress**_ _(phrase.)_

 _a young woman in trouble (with the implication that the woman needs to be rescued, as by a prince in a fairy tale)._

 **...**

"Leo!" Raph shouted when he finally was able to knock down the row of foot ninjas blocking his way. Leo squirms and moved trying to break free from the giant robots arm. While Leo was fighting he failed to see the giant robot rise from the ground and reach for him from behind. Only Raph was able to catch on before Leo. Yelling "Leo!" the hand shot out and grabbed Leo.

"Let go of me!" Leo shouted when the robot lifted him from the ground and held him close to his face. Leo swung one of his legs out and kicked him straight in the face. Growling the robot squeezed Leo and held him close to the side of his body. Anyone could tell that no matter how many kicks Leo laned on his side the gaint robot still held Leo close.

"Want him?" Cybernetic trusted Leo forwarded and waved him around like a master does to his dogs. "Come and get him" Sybernetic then opened a big wide in his chest and threw Leo in it before he began to climb up the nearest building.

"Leo!" Mikey and Don yelled out as they watched their brother fight and kick the giant metal hand that had him enclosed. Raph on the other hand was already on the robot's tail following only a few feet behind him.

"Give me back my brother!" Raph shouted and yanked out one of his sais and threw it at the glass holding his brother in the cell. Leo drew back and covered his face as the sai was thrown and connected to the glass and stroked it making the glass crack and the sai buried in the glass.

"If you want him, come and get me" Sybernetic laughed and he reached out opening his giant hand slammed it into the build and yanked it out pulling some brick and glass and threw it at Raph. Raph let a curse slipped through his lips as he ducked and jumped to the opposite side avoiding the debris. Leo was fast against the glass screaming and pounding on it while no sound echoed through. Sybernetic had sound proof glass, but not sword proof. Leo reached toward the back of him, and drew out one of his swords and yanked it out and started attacking the glass. tiny pieces broke off but other than that nothing else was affected. Leo fell to his knees taking breath, there also wasn't an exchange of oxygen through the glass. Leo signed and fell backward he wasted about than half his oxygen.

"You can never defeat me !" Sybernetic laughed his voice booming through the whole city. Leo growled and turned around and his eyes widened. Wires and gadgets were right behind a thin sheet of plastic. Leo grinned and stood up on wobbly leg and picked up his swords and aimed. The plastic broke with in the first swing. Leo smirked and eyed all the dangly wires, this was going to be fun. don had pulled Mikey wiht him to follow a while behind but both had to take cover from all the debris.

"I could if you would stop running coward!" Raph shouted as he dodge yet another set of debris. Sybernetic laughed and picked up another pile of building and throwing it at the second eldest brother.

"Oh no but it's more fun to see you strug-!AAHHHH!" Sybernetic shouted and his hands flew to his chest as if a burning pain was there. Raph watched on a window seal under a tiny shade. Sybernetic screamed in pain and shouted.

"Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta me, Get outta my, " Sybernetic shared screaming in agony over and over until he shoved his hand in his chest and started pulling out scored but not the real problem at hand. Leo skilfully and carefully move in his chest avoiding all the unpredicting hands there were being shoved into the metal chest he was currently in. Leo moved up a bit more right under the head and he then drew the tiny sword from his katana and started cutting through. Sybernetic screamed as he grabbed his head. Fingers digging in his head pain filled screaming reached Raph's ears. Raph watched as Sybenetic began pulling at his head pulling wire and stuff and dropping them.

"What the fu?-"

"Raph!" Raph looked down at his two younger brothers who we're ducking under a window will.

"Look!" Mikey waved his arms and pointed past Raph and at the the psychopathic robot. Raph raised and eyebrow and looked. Leo had managed to get himself out of his head, but couldn't get the rest out. Leo was tugging and pulling trying to get himself free but in the end only getting stuck more. Sybenetic was seizing all over the place his hands going wild and different ways.

"Leo!" Raph shouted as he made his way up to the robot and jumped on top of it dodging his wild unpredictable arms.

"Raph! help me outta here!" Leo grunted as he tried to push himself up from another angle. Raph froze and smirked down at his brother.

"Look my damsel in distress" Raph laughed as he bent down and wrapped his hands around Leo's upper half. Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck pulling them both together.

"Only if you rescue me, fare knight" Leo said before lightly pecking Raph's lips. Raph laughed and pulled Leo up everything went smoothly Leo slowly got pulled out before.

"AAH!" Leo cried out and Raph stopped and held Leo.

"What's the matter ?" Raph asked holding Leo close to him as they both hid on the side of the giant robot his arms coming in close but not that close.

"My foot's caught" Leo whimpered tears building in the corner of his eyes. Raph noded softly then set Leo down before moving around Leo and searching for the wire wrapped around his brother's leg. The wire thick but not that thick, but it sure had a grip on Leo's already red, swollen, leg (probably sparked) Raph got to work trying to cut the wire with electrocuting himself for his brother. Everything seemed to go well with that to until

"ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, ERROR!, CANNOT WITHSTAND THERMAL ENERGY SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE BEGINNING FROM 15 SECOND, 14, 13..." Raph panicked and started cutting fats catching a few sparked every now and then, but Leo was groaning as the color on his skin began to turn a light to dark purple. Raph growled and just decided to unwrap it later, grabbing the end that weren't tied to his brother leg, but connecting his brother to the robot he cut them in one swift motion and then grabbed Leo and jumped out the robot.

"6..5..4..3..2..1..0.." Raph ran across the building edge and jumped across the alley when the timer hit zero. Raph curling over Leo making sure he wouldn't hurt. Sybernetic's counted ended with an loud explosion sending tiny pieces of metal, and wires everywhere. Don grabbed Mikey by his shoulder and pulled him close into his chest under the window sills umbrellas while Raph held Leo close to his chest. Once the raining of wires and small electrical parts stopped falling. Raph released his grip and fell backward relaying a sign of relief.

"Geez, maybe I should just leave my damn damsel in distress" Raph signed Leo sat up and pouted at him.

"Well, maybe my knight shouldve rescued me faster" Leo folding his arms over his chest. Raph laughed and sat up wrapping on of his arms around Leo's waist.

"But i saved you didn't I?" Leo rolled his eyes as Raph leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Yes, but next time don't take so long to save you damsel" Leo whispered before he put his lips over Raph's lips.

 **FYI i made up Sybernetic and he's probably gonna show a lot more now. Please forgive if spelling errors.**


	5. E

**2003 verse, Super Turtles**

 _ **easy**_ _(adv.)_

 _without difficulty or stress_

…

He thought it would be easy, like breathing!

Something so simple that when you do it it didn't even take much thought…

But he was wrong…

He couldn't form a word for the last 15 minutes, and the other just stayed there willing to listen no matter how long it took him. Grid groaned, and rubbed the back of his head, as Gravi smiled and looked at the flowers in his hands. there was multiple flower but all staying within the three color ranges of green, purple, and yellow.

"There lovely did you get them?" Gravi asked digging his snout in the flowers again, taking in the lovely fragrance they emitted. Grid just nervously laughed as a blush began to grow.

"Yeah, they were nothing. Just something I thought you would like" Grid smirked as a blush began to grow on Gravi's cheeks. _No, he had to stay focused!_

"Hey, ummm Grav" Grid took a gulp as brown eyes focused on him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering"

"mmmmmhmmmmm..."

"If you would uummm? you know that upcoming party or dance thing..." Grid began to play with his hand drawing out tiny circles and just playing with his fingers as if drawing it out in the air will help him.

"The ball?" Gravi laughed softly as Grid's blush increased.

"YES! I-I mean yeah would you like to go with me" Grid started but didn't stop as he felt himself continuing to speak but can' stop himself because he was to nervous. Gravi wasn't paying attention thought if anything he found it cute. "But you don't have to you know you could stay here or we could i actually wasn't gonna go if you didn't want to which I mean would've stayed as long as you wanted but-"

"Yes." Gravi cut in mid rant

"Any time you would've wanted to leave then I'm ready to boun-….wait what?"

"Yes, i'll go with you " Gravi laughed as he took out one of his dark green flowers and handed it to Grid. Grid grabbed the flower with eager hands.

"For real?!" Grid asked his voice growing kinda high due to happiness. Gravi smile and nodded

"Yes, of course, I will just be ready by 8, ok?" Gravi leaned forward, and stood on his toes to peck Grid's cheek then turn around to go in his room.

"Y-yeah, ok " Grid whispered before his brothers door was fully closed. After a few second of him being alone in the hallway he took three calming breath before he fist pumped into the air.

 _There easy! like he said!_

 **Like? more is coming!**


	6. F

**2012 verse**

 _ **forelsket**_ _(n.)_

 _the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love_

 **...**

Fear, was the first thing he experienced when he realized what was going on. Normally he would ignore it like always push it in the back of his head like one of those hot thoughts, or something you wouldn't want people to know you think about thoughts, but this one seemed as if it wanted to stay forever in his mind. Stuck in his mind 24/7, 7 days a week, every second day, and he didn't know what to do. He thought about going to his "prime source", and beating the shit outta it, but ever since this little 'thought' arose he couldn't get close to his "prime so use" the damn thing that started it all. Well.. the damn person...well turtle who started his little 'thought'. Everytime he did manage to get near him he would stutter and sound like an idiot that run away tripping over himself. This was completely crazy to him! why was he acting like this? He kinda had a talk to Don and that went places he didn't even know about. So after about a week of Raph acting weird and avoiding _Leo,_ Mikey decided to come to him one morning while _Leo_ was in the bathroom...still. It caught Raph by surprise, but what their conversation conceived, and how it ended scared him even more. _Love?!_

A week ago he would've never thought that… _love_ could ever feel like this crazy, confusing scary. All the movie and tv shows showed Love as a scary thing that no one seemed to want (in all the movie he watched), all they wanted was sex, money, and power. But after experiencing this emotion..this crazy, confusing, scary, terrifying, irritating, annoying, frustrating, beautiful wonderful feeling, nervous joyous heart pounding and nervous sweating emotion. He now begins to wonder how could he ever live without it.


	7. G

**2007 movie verse**

 _ **garage**_ _(n.)_

 _a building or shed for housing a motor vehicle or vehicles.._

 **...**

"What do I do again?" Leo asked as he held up the wrench to look at it closer. Raph sighed and leaned on the motorcycles bars.

"Help me fix my bike" Raph explained...yet again. Leo shrugged and looked at the tool in his hands then at Raph.

"Why not ask Donnie?" Leo asked Raph sighed and got off the motorcycle and strolled over to Leo.

"Don's not here, dummy" Raph answered reaching out to take the wrench from Leo's hand. Leo pouted and followed after Raph as they both went the motorcycle. Raph bent down and laid across the board on wheels and rolled under the motorcycle as Leo just got low and sat on his knees. Raph grumbled and poked at a few thing before his hand shot out from under the motorcycle and out towards Leo.

"Flathead screwdriver" Leo bit his lip as he turn half a circle to the three wide open tool boxes. _Flathead screwdriver, flathead screwdriver, flathead screwdriver, flathead screwdriver?_

"It's the one's that is long thick at the end and kinda flat then goes circlish" Raph sign-explained. Leo blushed as he turn to the second screwdriver and reached for it then handed it to Raph. A few secound passed by before Raph voice boomed from under the motorcycle.

"Exhaust" Leo froze and had to think he heard Raph say something earlier about it, and where he set it but where?

"I put it in the drawers by the door 3rd across and 3nd down" Raph explained to Leo again. Giving a sheepish smile Leo stood up, walked to the drawer and then began searching. Puzzled when he didn't see it Leo began looking further down in the drawer. Not catching how Raph rolled from the under the motorcycle and quietly reached in his box and pulled out the exhaust himself. Then began to put it on all while seeking glances at Leo who had his tail pointed north straight up giving Raph a very nice view.

"I don't see it!" Leo whined after a minute or two. Raph gave a deep chuckled as he reached in the box again and pulled out another object then went back to work.

"Maybe trying looking in the drawer next to it. It could be at the very very _bottom_ so you may wanna try to _reach_ down as _far_ as you can" Raph directed smirking when Leo did just what he told him to do. Raph sat up for a second and lean against his bike he was already covered in oil and dirt and he still had much more work to do. Leo was being an excellent help, by being a distraction.

"Sorry, Raph. I don't know where it i-" Leo said as he turned around and noticed what he was supposed to be looking for right by Raph. Raph noticed Leo saw he sent him to look for and laughed.

"I found it! forgot to tell you" Raph lied easily yet again. Leo pouted and walked straight up to him.

"Did you have be bend over and dig in a drawer for nothing?" Leo asked as he bent down and got back in his original spot. Raph smiled.

"Oh, it was for something" Leo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest

"Please, just hurry up. So I can go back to meditating" Leo groaned as he began to rub his temples. Raph smiled and scooted forward so he could lay down and go back under the motorcycle.

"Grunge brush" Raph voice said out of nowhere just as his hand appeared out of nowhere. Leo looked at the tool boxes then realized Raph had told him how to tell which from which so he's kinda got an idea of what he's suppose to be working with but a grunge brush?

"What is that?" Leo asked and he began rummaging through one of the tool boxes. He heard Raph signed

[1] "It's big, thick, and greenish" Leo froze and stop searching and narrowed his eyes at the motorcycle which was supposed to be for the person under it.

"Sounds like something else I know. Maybe you could stick 'that' up there and hope it fits" Raph chuckled as he heard Leo continue to search.

"Well, that something else. I think last time I checked is a little too big to fit" Raph grunted as he tried to tighten a bolt on the undercarriage of the motorcycle. Leo scoffed

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Leo smirked when Raph rolled form under the motorcycle to stared at his brother.

"Yeah, the same "tiny" 'thing' that could fit in that tiny 'junction' you got there" Raph smirked as he pointed to the lower region of Leonardo. Leo blush hard, and turned his head away from Raph. Giving a trump smile Raph rolled himself back under the bike.

"Oh, please don't get all ego maniac on me now it wasn't that good you could've tighten my 'junction' a few more time" Leo smirked when he guessed Raph did something wrong and had something fell on his head.

"Ouch!, damn!...Well your cries last night didn't say that" Raph smirked he heard Leo squeak and cover his mouth knocking over the tool boxes. After a couple a deep breaths Leo's blush faded he pouted

"You would say that" Leo groaned. Raph went physically tense and jumped forward hitting his head and grumble before he slid from under the motorcycle, blush clearly written on his face.

"What you have a problem with big thick green things?, Fearless?" Raph tease Leo bit his lip and avoided eye contact with Raph.

"N-no it's just that-"

"You like them better when you choke and gag on them?" Leo went beet red and stood up abruptly tossing the tool on Raph's chest. [1]

"Here finish the stupid thing on your own" Leo growled but wasn't threatened because his face and down to his shoulder where red, rouge red. Then Leo stormed out of the garage and back into the dojo for some meditating. Raph sighed and laid back down and was going to roll back under the motorcycle, but instead he laid there for a second then he stood up and ran after Leo. Hoping to what other big, thick, and maybe greenish things Leo liked to choke on...

 **Ok, so you guys see the [1]-[1] and** _ **EVERYTHING!**_ **between them right?... they are talking about sex, and Raph's dick….For some of you guys who can have blonde moments (like me), while reading fanfiction, and sometimes you maybe have to go back a couple of times to understand it.**


	8. H

**2003 verse, SAINW**

 _ **heat**_ _(n.)_

 _A energy that causes things to become warmer_

 **...**

Leo bite his bottom lip so that its trembling wouldn't be so noticeable to the other. He felt the warm thick hands travel downwards more and stopped on his thigh and rubbed them in a affection.

"Feels good don't it?" The question echoed through the empty room. Leo shuddered and groaned, as the hands began rubbing all over his now highly sensitive body. He hated when his body reacted like this, when _his_ hands would touch him and leave him all warm...well, warmer than he normally is. When his own body trembled and shook whenever _his_ hands were touching him even if it was for a brief moment or an...intimate one. But he really hated how he was on his back his legs wide open and Raph sitting between them.

"Geez, Leo. How long have you been this sensitive?" Raph chuckled when he ran his hands up the front of Leo's plastron and then back down slowly. Leo arched his back, turning his head to the side and buried his face deeper in the pillow masking his groan.

"Ever since... _that_ day" Leo whispered his voice still sore and broke. Raph stopped what he was doing and stared straight at the plastron below him. It's been about 3 years since _that_ day, and frankly Raph actually wish time would have moved faster. What happened three years ago no one ever talked about, because then it would bring back the tears, the pain, the sorrow, the guilt, hurt, and most of all it brought back all the nightmares. Raph growled under his breath as he forced his hands to start moving again much to Leo's surprise.

"Gahh!" Leo cried out as Raph dragged his hand down and lightly brushed over Leo's silt. Raph set his hands on the outer edge of Leo's silt and let his thumbs play with it. Letting them be pushed in and moved around then pulled out and brushed over his slit. Leo groaned and gasped as Raph's thumbs played with him, this was something new for the both of them but it didn't mean it wasn't welcomed. also it wasn't as if Leo's hadn't experienced this before they both tried this a long time ago, back when they were teenagers and curious.

"It's about time, he came out" Leo heard Raph say probably smirking. Knowing Raph when he used that tone of voice a smirk was written across his face. Leo blushed heavily as he felt Raph's hand moved from his slit to the long small erection that finally sprang out, actually catching Raph by surprise. Leo felt Raph's hands run up and down from base to top wrapping around it and squeezing lightly. Leo trembled and whimpered softly, it drove him crazy how Raph could make him feel. Whenever Raph would be around things seemed to get warmer, hotter and that drove Leo crazy. Now with him being blind the heat came more intense than it was before. The suffocating aroma of Raph's heat suddenly became too much for him to handle.

"Try to relax for me, ok. Babe?" Raph whispered Leo felt one of Raph's hands move from his erection and touch the side of his face. His thumb slightly running over Leo's plump, round, moist, lips, Leo opened his mouth slightly to capture Raph's thumb and trapped it in between his teeth biting it lightly. Raph groaned and Leo felt him shift backwards and the hand that has on his erection slide down and across hip, resting (holding down) on his hip. Leo took a few deep breaths to calm his fast beating heart, what was Raph planning to do. Neither of them have ever passed this line, so it was new for the both of them.


	9. I

**1987 verse**

 **ice skate** (n .)

a shoe fitted with a metal blade for skating on ice.

 **...**

"Can you ice skate?" Raph asked as he sat on the edge of the the lake, watching as Leo tried to balance on the frozen lake. Leo turned his head and nodded to Raph when he found his balance but only to lose it again and wobble all over the place.

"Y-yes I can" Leo tried to say but he slipped and fell on his butt with a _offh!_. Raph stood and laughed as Leo pouted at him.

"Oh!, what? you can do better?" Leo challenged raising an eyebrow. Raph smiled and nodded.

"Actually" Raph stood on the ice with perfect balance "I can" Raph kicked off and skated a circle around him. Leo sat there and watched as Raph did circles around him.

"Whatever help me up!" Leo groaned. Raph snickered and bent down to help him up. Leo held onto Raph's hands like his life line.

"Leo, babe I got you it's ok" Raph laughed as Leo tried to find his balance. Once Leo found his balance (by death gripping Raph's shoulders and leaning his whole weight on his brother) he pouted while Raph smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, Leo you have to grab my hands" Raph laughed when Leo lifted his head and glared at his brother.

"No way just skate with me like this" Leo said raph smirked and leaned back a little making Leo lean forward more.

"Ok, so it's gonna be this way? huh?" Raph smiled and pulled easily out of Leo's grasp surprising Leo and making him lose his balance.

"Leo, you have to stop panicking and calm down and stay still" Raph said as he stood still on his skates giving false images of how easy ice skating is. Leo took a deep and a couples of wobbles he managed to stand still.

"Like this?" Leo asked Raph nodded and thumbs up.

"Now come towards me" Raph commanded tapping his left foot as if showing how bored he was. Leo almost lost his balance yet again at this.

"Did you not just see how hard it was for me to even just stand still?" Leo whined Raph smiled and shook his head then skated to Leo and held his hands.

"Fine then just don't let go of me" Leo smiled and intertwined their fingers

"Wouldn't dream of it" Raph smiled and kissed Leo's snout.

"Ok, the first step is-"

"First step" Leo repeated with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Raph signed this was going to be a long day.

"First, step straighten your back" Raph said

"Ok, got it" Leo nodded when he stood straighter

"Second, step, breath and relax you're too tense"

"Relax to tense " Leo repeated after taking a deep breath

"Third, put your non dominant leg in front your dominant leg" Raph said Leo

"Dominant in front" Leo moved his right foot forward a little

"Fourth, head straight"

"Head straight" Leo held his head straighter

"Fifth, eyez on me"

"Eyes in you" Brown connected with gold.

"Sixth, kiss" Raph smiled and kissed Leo

"Kiss, got it" Leo smiled and leaned forward to plant his lips back on Raph's.

"And now just gently kick off" Raph said as he let Leo go and kicked off backward and glided backwards. Leo (while he still had his balance) smiled and nodded. Leo gently straightened his back, relaxed, dominant leg in front, head straight, eyes straight, and kick of-

" _Off!_ " Leo face planted on the floor. Raph fell forward his hands on his knees as he laughed so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh my god! that was hilarious!" Raph laughed and laughed until he was on his hands and knees. Leo lifted his head and pouted as Raph kept laughing. silently Leo picked himself up on his hands and knee and waited until he saw an opening.

"I told you everything you had to do and you still feel!" Raph laughed as he now move so he was only just on his knees.

 _Now!_

Raph felt the wind get knocked out of him as he was pinned down to the ice floor below. Leo above him pouting.

"That wasn't funny" Leo muttered and Raph wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"No...it was hilarious!" Raph corrected himself Leo spaced out his hand a little from the side of Raph's head while his leg were on either side on Raph's waist.

"Ha, ha, ha, that was hilarious! well since you enjoyed it, so! what was your favorite part?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow. Raph moved the hand that was by his eye to his chin and pretend to think while his other snuck around and grabbed Leo's covered tail. Leo bite his lower lip to mask the groan as Raph move his hand from his chin to the ground below and used it to push himself up and close to Leo's face.

"The part where we fooled around on the ice" Leo smiled and leaned forward to kiss Raph then stood up, yanked off his shoes, and began walking to the edge of the frozen lake.

"Well my favorite part was canceling sex for a week" Raph froze and jumped up and chased after Leo. Trying to make him reconsider his favorite part.


	10. J

**2007 versa**

 **Jubilant** (n.)

feeling or expressing great happiness and triumph.

…

Raph stared down at the letter that lay in front of him. Containing either if Leo had accepted or reject Raph's ask. Sure, Leo sent the letter about 3 weeks ago, and so what if he decide to open it now? Taking a deep breath he reach forward and grabbed the neatly folded letter. His fingers trembled and shook as he held the flat piece of paper, fearing if he applied to much force then the letter would break and so would his heart.

 _Here goes nothing._ Raph slowly peeled open the letter

 _Dear, Raph_

 _I'm glad too still hear from you, and that you still write me, even though Don and Mikey don't write me as much as you do. I'm happy to hear from you, and how's it going. While i'm out for awhile._

Raph froze and stared at the letter confusingly. Was he reading the right letter? he's been keeping all the letters Leo sends him in a pile...did he grabbed the wrong one?...No, he kept this one in a special place so there was no chance of him mixing it up.

 _I also read in one of Don's letters how you attacked Mikey because he colored your mask, motorcycle, sheets, sais, work out equipment, and switched out all your stuff for pink things. DOES NOT! mean you can lock him out of the house for an ENTIRE WEEK!_

Raph laughed softly as he read that line he could only imagine Leo gripping the paper hard and pen threatening to rip the paper in half. Raph being himself he didn't regret anything, that also was until Leo came back then maybe he would regret it but in the meantime….he didn't

 _Mikey also told me how you and Don have been having your….ups and downs, and I just wanted to say that I told him the same thing i'm gonna tell you. you guys are more alike than you guys think, and just because i'm not there to point it out, doesn't mean that it changes. Ok?, so just be mindful each other, and watch what you say. You're as much as an older brother to him than I am to him._

Raph eyes downcast as he set the letter down on the floor. He and Don have been water and fire lately, and he couldn't explain why. Sometimes Don would just get so irritating and annoying! He would always worrying over people for no reason, being paranoid about everything, putting people before himself, never asking for help even when he really needs it, that stupid annoying small he gives when he is in a happy mood, how his eyes sparkle when he does something cool and one brothers caught him. Just everything _'Don'_ did pissed Raph off to the max that he couldn't help but fight the 3rd oldest brother. Raph clenched his hand together in sudden anger, why did he care what Leo's reply was? He left them so why was Raph on his hands and knees begging for Leo to accept? Raph picked up the letter in a flash and continued reading.

 _Raph, are you ok?_

Raph's eyes down casted again. He was far from ok.

 _Do you miss me that much? to resort to fighting with Don?_

Raph gripped the paper hard. He missed Leo terribly.

 _Raph, What's going on?_

He didn't know himself.

 _What's going through that thick head of yours?_

he didn't even know or understand himself, all that was in his head was Leo.

 _You can't expect me to know if you're not telling me_

Well, maybe Raph didn't want him to know.

 _They say that you barely hang around, what that all about?_

Raph would rather die than let Leo find out what he was out doing instead of being home.

 _You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid!_

He never ever remembered such a thing.

 _i miss you..._

Raph sighed and folded the note back he missed Leo more than anyone would ever ever know. Raph held the letter and signed even though Leo wrote it, he didn't give him his answer to the previous question Raph had asked him. Raph gave a sad smile, maybe Leo would answer him face-to-face instead. Bringing the letter to his lips he gave the letter a soft kiss before dropping, and watching it fall to the floor slowly. Then something caught his eye, that 'one' piece of paper magically turned into two papers! Quickly grabbing the paper he peeled the back off, there was two papers stick together! Raph quickly threw the paper with the letter and looked at the new found paper. which read

 _And to answer your previous question,_

 _I would love to court with you_


	11. K

**1987 verse,**

 **knight** (n.)

a man who served his sovereign or lord as a mounted soldier in armor

 **...**

Leo smiled and laughed gently as Raph rolled his eyes and climb down the cage to stop and hold on to the door bars.

"Well, princess keep getting caught and i may have to keep you in a tower" snickered Raph as he pulled out his sais and began to fiddle with the cages lock. Leo walked to the bars of the cage and smiled.

"Well, maybe if my knight kept tabs on me i wouldn't be in huge messes all the time" Leo whispered as he leaned forward and pushed his face through the cage bars and kissed Raph gently. Raph smiled in the kiss and pulled Leo closer by the side of his face with his hand, while the other hand stayed holding onto the bars.

"Kraang, you insufferable creature i got one of the four turtles!" Raph and Leo quickly pulled apart and Raph vanished in that second when Shredder turned around and pointed to the hanging cage in the air. Leo turn his head and waved to the Shredder, then turn his head back around. The Shredder threw his hands in the air and started talking back to Kraang. Both getting into a very loud and annoying argument.

"Come on, let's go" Raph suddenly appeared again and unlocked his cage door and pulled it open. Raph reached in the cage for Leo, and yanked him out and into his chest. Leo wrapped his arms immediately around Raph neck and they both vanished like that. And it only took Shredder 6 hours to realise that Leo was gone.


	12. L

**all verse**

 **laugh** (n.)

to show that you are happy or that you think something is funny by smiling and making a sound from your throat

...

Leo laughed as he held onto his sides from the pain of laughing too hard, his groceries hanging on the corners of his elbows. Raph snickered next to him as his sides hurt from laughing to hard, but he couldn't hold his sides because of the bag of groceries in his hands.

"Raph, oh my gosh, my sides hurt so bad!" Leo smiled brightly as he stood straight again. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Glad I could make ya laugh" Raph smirked when Leo smiled and leaned his head on Raph's shoulder. Both just came from a farmers market, quickly grabbing some ingredient that Mikey needed to make pasta for them. When he discovered that they didn't have it he beg and whine for Leo to go and get some, and Leo being big bro that he is...gave and started heading to the market. Not knowing how a certain red bandana turtle following him.

"It's been awhile ever since I smiled or even laughed this hard" Leo sighed contently as Raph nodded. They walked in silence for awhile before Raph broke it.

"If there was anything you could take back….what would it be?" Raph asked as Leo lifted his head from Raph's shoulder to look at him.

"If I could take back something back it would be the….coma I was in" Leo said shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing, but Raph knew better.

Raph looked out the corner of his eyes and raised his eyebrows "What do you mean? _the coma_ or being out it _during the coma_ "

"All of it, the time I was asleep" Leo gave a sad soft smile and dropped his head, "was the time you guys needed me the most" Leo moved his groceries back into the palm of his hands. "And when I did wake up" Leo closed his eyes tightly and began biting into his lip "It was like everything was falling down around me" Leo whispered clenching the bags in his hands tighter. "I wish I could take that back every day". They both kept walking until the silence before them grew thick and heavy, and hard enough to cut and eat.

"Leo..." Raph called when Leo picked up his pace and walked ahead of Raph. They were only a couple of feet away from the door of the lair and now things felt tense more than they normally are. Once they came close to the lair door which was only 20 feet away, Raph sped up and grabbed Leo by his upper arm and pulled him back. Leo kept his head down as he placed his hands on Raph's shoulders and gently pushed away. Which wasn't hard because he got the light less breakable things while Raph had the heavy easy breakable thing, which lay on the floor 2 feet away from them.

"I'm ok, just let me go" Leo said as now Raph moved his hands to grab Leo's upper arm and pull him close, and the other one went and grabbed Leo by his chin. Leo shook his head and tried to get out of Raph's hold but Raph repositioned his hands and forced Leo's head to face him. Leo kept his eyes close making the not known tears fall faster, Leo still kept his eyes closed even if he did feel Raph's thumb brush away some of his tears. But **maybe**... _just_ **maybe** he did open his eyes in shock when Raph crushed their lips together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Raph broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Leo's, moving both hands so that they both rested on Leo's cheeks so if any extra tears fell, then there was Raph's hands to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, I like it when you smile and love it when you laugh" Raph whispered before he connected their lips again but for a longer time. Leo whimpered in the kiss when he felt Raph bite his bottom lip and pulled it before releasing it. Raph then trailed his thumbs down Leo's face and over his parted glossed lips.

"Come on Mikey's gonna kill us we're so late" Leo said as Raph moved backwards putting space between Leo and him, then began to head to the lairs front door, bags magically back in his hands..

"We'll maybe if you didn't walk in front of me swinging those hips like you did, we wouldn't be 6 hours late"


	13. M

**2007 movie verse**

 ***Mentions Antonio and other OC from** _ **The Ghost Of The Jungle Was My Friend**_ *****

 **marry** (n.)

to become joined with (someone) in marriage

 **...**

"Do you Raphael Hamato take Leonardo Hamato to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Raph smiled and brought Leo's hands up his mouth and gently kissed the back of his hands.

"I do" Raph whispered as he pulled Leo into his chest by moving one of his hand to rest on the lower half of Leo's

shell and pulling him close. Leo smiled softly as a blush crept on his face, Raph chuckled and brought both of their snouts together.

"And do you Leonardo Hamato take Raphael Hamato to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Antonio smiled at the show of affection between the two of them. Leo smiled as the both of them rubbed their snouts together slowly and intimately in small circles.

"I do" Leo whispered as both Raph and Leo both turned their head opposite ways letting their lips drift closer and closer together.

"And i now pronounce you hus-" Raph abruptly pulled Leo's against him as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Antonio smiled as he closed the bible and turned his head when his mother walked beside him and place her hand on his shoulder. Leo and Raph broke the kiss and laughed pulling each other into a tight embrace.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo son ustedes planeando quedarte ?" Mary ann asked softly as she squeezed her sons shoulder. Leo and Raph pulled apart but were still in each other arms.

"She asked how long are you guys gonna stay?" Antonio asked when Leo turned his head to his friend and laughed.

"Eh,as soon as possible" Leo dropped his eyes shrugged. Antonio cried out and shook his head.

"Oh,no no no you could at least stay for the party!" Antonio smiled as he reached out and grabbed Leo and Raph by their hands and pulled them as he walked back to the little town he called home, and them being towed in the back.

"Antonio please you don't need to do this" Leo smiled as he was pulled. Mary Ann wasn't far behind, matter of fact she was pushing the both of them after Antonio!

"Yes, we do who knows how long it will be before we see each other again" Antonio said as his grip on them tighten. Leo's eyes dart to Raph's, who just shrugged and whispered a 'why not?" Signing Leo didn't fight and followed behind.

 **Antonio's like about 16 maybe 17 in this fanfiction not 10 or 11 in the other fanfic (** _ **The Ghost Of The Jungle Was My Friend**_ **) i have him in…. and his mother still doesn't speak english**


	14. N

**2007 verse**

 **necklace** (n.)

an ornamental chain or string of beads, jewels, or links worn around the neck.

 **...**

"Raph, I can't take this..." Leo whispered as he looked down at the necklace that was just placed in his hands. Raph smiled and curled Leo's hand over the necklace.

"Yes, you can" Raph smiled and then leaned forward and kissed Leo's forehead then put his forehead on Leo's.

"Raph...where did you even get something like this?" Leo asked as he looked down at the necklace shaped like a cursive R with tiny red rubies making up the whole letter, and a sai as the backbone of the 'R, (that straight line that you start with when making a capital R).

"Let's just say i gotta make it up to Casey for a whole month" Raph snicked wrapping his arms around Leo and pulling him close to his chest. Leo eyes darted up when he was gently moved into Raph's chest then sighed contently when Raph wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks, Raph" Leo whispered as he buried his face into Raph's warm chest.

"You're welcome, Leo" Raph muttered breaking from the hug and taking the necklace from Leo's hand and putting it around his neck. Leo looked down at the necklace when he felt the cold metal touch the back of his neck. It was beautiful…..

"Raph, Why-how could i make this up to you?" Raph smirked and moved his hands so that they were on Leo's hips.

"You could not go to South America and stay here" Raph said Leo smiled and moved his hands to rest on Raph's shoulders and his face buried in the crook of Raph's neck.

"You know I can't stay" Leo signed as he took a deep breath in taking in all of Raph's scent.

"Yes, you can i know a place you could stay for a year and then come back home" Raph informed making Leo chuckled and kissed under his chin.

"Nice, try Raph but I gotta go" Raph sighed and leaned back forcing them to break apart. Raph moved his hands to rub up Leo's body all the way up and set them on his cheeks his thumbs rubbing soft small circles on them.

"I don't want you to" Raph whispered bring his forehead to rest on Leo's. Leo kept his eyes open whereas Raph closed his. Leo placed his hands on top of Raphs and smiled when Raph finally opened his eye, golden yellow meeting hazel brown.

"Come on Raph let's finish in my room" Leo then pulled Raph forwards while he walked backwards both walking into Leo's room, Raph closing the door behind them.

 **2 MONTHS LATER…**

"Oh, Raph. April said this came in the mail for you" Don gave Raph the big orange envelope with April's address name and a South America stamp. Raph stood from the kitchen table and grabbed the envelope tearing it open, he found a necklace much like the he gave to Leo, but this one had a cursive L with blue gems and tiny swords making up the straight parts of the cursive L. Raph smiled as he dug deeper in the envelope and found an index card at the very bottom of the envelope, reading.

 _Hope you like it, a certain someone gave me a necklace like this,_

 _and it gave me the idea. It took longer than expected,_

 _but I hope you still love it as much as I love mine_

 _Love, Leonardo_

Raph ran his thumb over Leo's name in black and white and tucked it back in the envelope and put the necklace around his neck. Leo would be home soon, maybe he could last longer than he expected.


	15. O

**all verse**

 **!Mature!**

 **opposite** (n.)

someone or something that is completely different from someone or something else

…

 _agree - disagree_

If Leo had to agree then Raph was always there to disagree.

 _bitter - sweet_

The first time Leo's tasted Raph's cum it tasted bitter and sour, and when Raph tasted Leo's it was sweet

 _cool - warm_

It was those cold months that made the both of them feel warmer.

 _down - up_

Whenever Leo was down, Raph is always their to pick him up. metaphorically and physically.

 _even - odd_

At time they could be at odds, but it was those specials evens that made it worthwhile.

 _find - lose_

If Raph ever lost something he could count on Leo to find it.

 _guilty - innocent_

Nothing has ever made him feel as guilty as he did when he saw the look on Leo's face,

but he still knew Leo would prove him innocent.

 _hero - coward_

Raph never liked the look of cowardness on Leo's face so he helps him to be a true hero.

 _inside - outside_

Raph loved the feel of Leo much more on the outside than on the inside *sex reference*

 _justice - injustice_

The Nightwatcher did things justly,

whereas The Ghost Of The Jungle did it injusticely.

 _knowledge - ignorance_

Raph loved the look of ignorance on Leo's face, he hoped that he would never look knowledgeable again.

 _loud - quiet_

Raph was born loud, it was just Leo's job to keep him quiet.

 _more - less_

Every night he had Leo begging for more. *sex reference*

 _night - day_

Leo was Raph's night

while Raph was Leo's day

 _obedient - disobedient_

If Raph was disobedient in the streets,

then what made Leo think that he would be obedient in the sheets? *sex reference*

 _polite - rude_

Whenever Leo greeted you with a smile, always count on Raph to rush a goodbye.

 _qualified - unqualified_

Whatever Leo was qualified for something,

Raph was there unqualified for it

but he still did a better job at it than Leo.

 _right - wrong_

If what they did every night was wrong,

then Raph hoped he would always been wrong. *sex reference*

 _soft - hard_

Where Leo was limp and soft and not yet there, Raph was rock fucking hard. *sex reference*

 _true - false_

When Raph confirmed what he said was true, that there relationship held nothing false in it.

 _useful - useless_

When Raph felt useless, Leo was there to make him feel useful

 _victory - defeat_

The first time Raph defeated Leo, it showed a victory for him in their relationship.

 _war - peace_

Whenever Raph had war in his head, one thought of Leo brought peace to his entire being.

 _yes - no_

When Leo said "no not yet", Raph had him saying "yes" over, over, and over. *sex reference*

 _zip - unzip_

Raph was there to unzip, then Leo was there to zip back up *sex reference*

 **They were both yin and yang**

 **And you know what they say…**

 **Opposites attract.**


	16. P

**2003 & 2007 verse **

**painting** (n.)

a picture that is painted **:** a picture made by putting paint on a canvas, board, etc.

…

"Why am I sitting like this?" Leo asked again as he leaned forward tired of sitting like a statue.

"I told you i'm doing something so just work with me" Raph grumbled as he snapped his fingers. Leo groaned and straighten his back once more. Raph had came up to Leo and ask him to do something for him, and Leo being helpful that he had nothing better to do. He should have lied he had much much much better things to do, because all that happened 5 hours ago. So that means they spent 5 hour trying to sit in a perfect position for lord know what reason, because Raph wasn't telling him crap!

"But it shouldn't take 5 hours" Leo hissed back ready to forget the whole thing. Raph rolled his eyes and walked to Leo turning to shoulders further to the left and raising his chin higher.

"Well if you stop complaining then maybe we could be done 3 hours ago" Raph muttered as he took a step and put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yeah I think that's fine" Raph nodded slowly as he ran out the living room and into Don's lab leaving Leo in that stuff position. Leo blinked and released slowly relaxing his body before Raph shouted out.

"Don't move or we'll be here longer" Leo froze and immediately back to that position. Raph then ran back in with one of Don high tech camera.

"Don's gonna kill you if you mess that up or break it" Leo notified Raph. Raph just rolled his eyes, and set the camera down next to him.

"This part should probably came easier or harder to you" Raph admitted rubbing the back of his head. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean easier or harder?" Leo asked as Raph shrugged

"I need a smile from you" Raph put it simply. Leo was about to shrug his shoulders until Raph shouted for him not to move, frown as he back in position he asked again.

"Just a smile?" Leo simplified Raph wish and Raph shook his head.

"Not just any smile you give someone a fake but a genuine smile, Leo" Raph signed at Leo crap! It's just a smile.

"Well, then tell a joke" Leo very very softly shrugging his shoulders. Raph raised an eyebrow, snickering, and then tilted his head to the side.

"Really?, Leo?" Raph said looking down at the camera and clicking buttons and flipping switches. While muttering _'This damn thing'_.

"Hey! I do smile Raph" Leo pouted as Raph looked up and smiled.

"Not saying you don't smile when you hear a joke, but it a soft smile I need a huge one " Raph grinned at Leo who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, since you know sooo much about me, Make. Me. Smile." Leo challenged raising an smirked tipping his chin downwards at him. Raph nodded at the challenge, holding the camera in front of his face, Raph leaned against the kitchen table. Leo sign as he strange feeling he was gonna be even longer than expected.

"Don't give me that, stop bitchin and we'll leave sooner" Raph grumbled out, Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Bitchin? really? why don't you sit here for 5 hours straig-"

"Shell, Leo just…. let's just get this over with" Raph sighed he knew Leo wouldn't be able to sit this long without moving. Raph chuckled to himself, His Fearless, always gotta be movin.

"Fine" Leo puffed out his cheeks much to Raph's pleasure.

"Ok, let's start out easy" Raph said "How many children do you want?"

"Well...um? wait what?" Leo looked flustered and blushed deeply at the sudden question.

"How many kids did you want? didn't you once tell me you wanted 3?" Leo blushed at how casually Raph was asking these questions.

"Maybe...well more than 1 but less than 5" Leo corrected and smile softly. _Almost there…_

"Damn, Fearless" Raph laughed as Leo's smile began to grow more and more genuine.

"What?" Leo laughed, "I thought you would be cool with that" Raph snickered as he shook his head.

"Ok, so how would you want the order of boys and girls?" Raph asked holding the camera up and aiming at Leo.

"First i would like a girl, then" Leo paused and froze and Raph just held his camera still waiting for the perfect moment.

"twins" Leo snickered softly a laugh rising from his chest and up throat his throat, "You know so we can see how we acted when we were younger" Leo blushed softly as he let the laugh flow through his body and _flash!_. Leo suddenly was caught off guard when a very bright flash went off blinding him for a few seconds.

"Ok, we're good you can go and do whatever" Raph said as he looked down at the picture and smiled then turned it off. Leo was shocked and shot out of his chair, running to Raph he took the camera.

"What?! all that crap for nothing?" Leo shouted as he reached for the camera and tried to turn it on. Raph laughed and snatched the camera back.

"It wasn't all for nothing and just wait and you'll see the picture. Now go" Raph smiled and grabbed Leo and pushed him toward his bedroom. Leo pouted and mumbled a fine, and headed upstairs to his room. Raph silently watched as Leo made his way to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Ok, lets try to finish, while I still got time" Raph whispered to himself as he turned the camera back on and headed to the dojo. He took a little glance at the clock, it it 10:35, he had 8 hours to finish well...more like 6 hours. Sometimes fearless likes to get up extra, extra, early, signing he hurried to the dojo and shut the door locking it behind him.

…

Leo was still asleep when Raph snunk in his room to give him the canvas of his portrait. Raph quietly place the canvas by Leo's night stand in front of Leo's twin katanas. Leo's face squinted as he moved to turn and face Raph but his eyes still closed. Raph stood frozen hoping Leo wouldn't wake and ask him what he was doing. To his relief Leo just mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to his pillow. Raph smiled and released the breath he didn't he was holding.

"Geez, even asleep you scare the shell outta me" Raph snickered as he gently placed his hands on Leo's cheek and ran it down until his hand rested on his neck. Bending down he took noticed how Leo shifted his head to the sudden warmth that appeared on his neck and close to his face.

"I hope you like your gift" Raph whispered closing the distance between his and Leo's lips. "I love you" Raph whispered as he walked out Leo's room and went to his room getting the only 2 hours left in.

…

Leo sat up from his bed and stretched his hands over his head and yawned. He had the strangest dream where they found a baby turtle and took her home everything and her name was...Artemisia? Leo moved his body so that his feet dangled over the side of his bed. He let out a yawned and looked around his room, wiping his eyes he sighed and stood up.

 _Plofh!_ Leo immediately jumped back and looked down close to his feet. Something fell? And it wasn't his katanas? Bending down he ran his hand lightly over the fallen canvas.

"What the heck?" Leo leaned to the side and flick on his lamp and turned over the canvas.

"Wow" Leo whispered as he looked at the canvas which had multiple colors known and unknown to him all. Painted perfectly to show his face, and the bright beautiful smile he knew Raph cherished and adored.

 **I just want to say sorry! the reason I havn't been able to update is because I MOVED! and i moved to a new area like new-new so they didn't have internet for a llloonnng while they told us we were to get wifi next year and well here we are!,and well, shoot i'm not even located on the map yet! but i got it back so please be expecting regularly update!**

 **sincerely, Demm P.S. I also got netflix ^u^**


	17. Q

**2003 verse**

 **question** (n.)

a sentence in an interrogative form, addressed to someone in order to get information in reply.

…

 _Would you like to go out on Saturday?_

Leo smiled as he held up his phone and read the message. Clicking the send box he clicked in his answer and then sent it.

 _ **Sure**_ _._

When Leo saw that the message went through he set his phone back down and resumed his meditation. Raph and him have been texting for some time, after Raph said he was gonna hang out with Casey and gave Leo a thankful glance. Leo smiled and walked back into the dojo and got in position to start meditating before he heard his phone ring. Opening on of eyes he glance as the corner of the room where some light was brightly shining. Signing he stood, and walked to pick the phone up, brought it back with him. When Leo sat down he looked to see who texted him and slightly surprised he saw it belonged to Raph. Opening his text messages he saw that Raph texted him a _Hello :)_. They have been texting each other for the last 30 minutes both waiting like a dog and the end of its chain for each other's texts.

 _I don't know I can't think of something we both would like….._

 _ **Up for suggestions?**_

 _Please.._

 _ **Ice cream**_

 _ **Camp fire**_

 _ **Bikes**_

 _ **Bowling**_

 _ **Park**_

 _ **Monopoly**_

 _ **Shopping**_

 _ **Beach**_

 _ **Festivals**_

 _ **Ice skating…..**_

 _ **Carnival?**_

 _I think we should do the carnival_

Leo smiled at the text and nodded he thinks they should do the carnival.

"What did he say?" Casey asked as he leaned over Raph's shoulder. Raph smiled at his phone then turned to Casey.

"The date is a go!" Casey smiled and jumped up bringing Raph with him.

"My little boy is becoming a man!"

"Ah!?, Casey!? Let go of me!"


	18. R

**2003/2007 verse**

 **recumbentibus** (n.)

the knockout or ending blow, physically or verbally

...

"I LOVE YOU! Ok!? There I fucking said it! I love you. I can't get up without thinking of you. I can't go a whole day without thinking about you. Everything that I think of relates to you, and I have never wanted to kiss you and beat the hell outta you both at the same time." Raph shouted ending the fight with that one confession. Telling Leo what's been he's been struggling with and fighting to keep down. The hands placed on Leo's shoulders tightened, as Leo was pulled into a warm huge chest. A forehead was placed uptop his.

"I love you" Raph now moved one of his hands to touch the side of Leo's face caressing the side of his face as he whispered. Leo leaned into Raph's warm touch smiling softly, golden orbs meeting black pearls. Raph gently smiled back and closed his eyes. Leo soon following moving his hand on top of Raph's.

"I love you, Fearless. I really do" Raph whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Leo lips. Leo smiled and intertwined their hands together as their other arms snaked around each other pulling the other close to them. Leo's arm was draped around Raph's strong neck, and Raph's arm wrapped around Leo waist. When Raph broke the kiss Leo pushed their foreheads back together.

"I know, Hothead, I know"


	19. S

**2012 verse**

 **sad** (v.)

not happy **:** feeling or showing grief or unhappiness

…

Leo curled into his blankets more and sunk deeper into his bed. He has never felt so low in his entire life, What the hell was wrong with him? Thinking that his brother could handle something that crazy? He knew he shouldn't have trusted Mikey when he said he could do it.

"Leo?" Leo flinched at the rough voice and knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Raph asked as he placed his hand on the door knob. Leo didn't trust his voice to tell him go away, so he just cried a little hard in his pillow.

"I'm coming in"

 _No, don't_

"I'm gonna lay down with ok?" Raph whispered as he inched closer to the bed, and sat on the edge. Leo moved his body away from the side of the bad that was closer to Raph and the other side which was closer to the wall.

"Leo, don't make me grab you, and pull you close, I know you don't like that" Raph threatened as he laid down next to Leo. Leo stilled for a moment before slowly moving back to Raph.

"Are you ok?" Raph asked as Leo curled into himself and buried his face in Raph's chest. Leo shook his head and wrapped his arms around Raph's mid section.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright" Raph promise moving his arms over Leo and pulling him close and rubbing his shell to bring as much comfort as he could.

"And Mikey's gonna be even better" Raph kissed Leo forehead, also Leo trembled and cried softly in his lover's chest.


	20. T

**All Verses**

Tea (n.)

 _a hot drink made by infusing the dried, crushed leaves of the tea plant in boiling water._

...

It was a bitter taste left in his mouth, wincing and gagging softly he coughed into his fist.

 _How did Leo drink this crap?!_

Right across from him hiding his smirk from the other Leo took yet another sip of the bitter sour 'tea'. Raph pouted and set his cup right back on the table where it belonged, not in his mouth.

"How do you drink that crap?" Raph asked sticking his tongue out Leo only could set his cup down and laugh.

"Drinking it ever since I was born" Leo smirked in victory as Raph rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Oh haha" Raph mockingly laughed resting his head in his hands he watched Leo right across from him.

"No really" Raph stuck his tongue out and smiled, Leo took another sip of his 'tea'."Taste like piss" Leo had to cover his mouth before he spit it out all over the place.

"And how do you know what _that_ taste like?" Leo raised an eyebrow when he wiped the extra 'tea' dripping from his chin. Raph rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Just an example, _Honey_ , don't worry" Raph stood and walked to the kitchen. Leo scoffed and sit his 'tea' down on the table and followed Raph out the Dojo and into the kitchen.

"Oh _Sweetheart_ I wasn't worried just" Leo paused for the correct words as Raph opened the fridge and dug in it until he found what he needed. "Curious" Leo pressed out when he saw the soda in Raph's hands.

"Well fine want something realistic?" Raph asked opening the can with a pop and taking a long drink before finishing with a, "How about it taste like crap, looks like crap, and smell like leaves" Raph stated simply as Leo leaned back against the counter and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah? Well thank goodness I don't drink that kind of tea!" Leo snickered as Raph pause as he was about to take another drink of his soda.

"What?" Raph asked setting his drink down on the dining table inching closer to Leo. Leo inched back slowly smile plastered on his face as he hurried to try and explain himself.

"Didn't you notice how my _lips_ and _tongue_ were turning blue?" Leo stuck his tongue out and then laughed as Raph then started his chase following Leo to their shared room.

Leo had fixed Raph up with some nasty tea, one Leo had never tried before while Leo sat and drank soda right in front of him!

 **I AM SO SORRY SO GUESS WHAT I BROKE MY COMPUTER! ** CRIES IN CORNER!* BUT I'M USING MY MOM'S AND IM SOOO SORRY BABIES! I felt you guys needed a reason why i haven't shown any signs of life but im still alive and writing sort of life's been hard…..**


End file.
